Y Así Sucedió
by juliper22
Summary: Alisma y Dandelion son unos chicos curiosos por conocer todo acerca de sus padres. Un día Peeta se dispone a narrarles una de las mejores partes de la vida que recuerda antes de su secuestro. Sentémonos a escucharlo contar cómo nace el amor en un chico de 5 años.


_Hola a todos, tiempo sin escribir, pero hoy nuevamente es un día especial, cumple años una maravillosa escritora de FanFiction y espero que algún día, de publicaciones mundiales; porque merece ser leída, ser escuchada, ser admirada: __**Napilut. **__Ella escribió el mejor (para mí) post-Sinsajo en Español "Algún Día", y su historia me hizo amar a unos personajes totalmente creados por ella pero que ahora tienen vida propia. Quise homenajearla escribiendo un OS que juntara uno de mis pasajes favoritos de Los Juegos del Hambre y parte de esos personajes. Espero que les guste, especialmente a la cumpleañera._

_Disclaimer__: Sólo los sucesos entremezclados me pertenecen. Los personajes y parte de la historia fueron creados y desarrollados por Suzanne Collins y Napilut en las narraciones: Los Juegos del Hambre y Algún Día respectivamente. Publico sin fines comerciales, sólo para homenajear y entretener. _

**Y ASÍ SUCEDIÓ**

- Vaya invierno que estábamos pasando en el Distrito 12, tu abuelo y mis hermanos colocaban leña en nuestra chimenea para mantener la estancia cálida mientras yo jugaba con mi tren sobre la mullida alfombra un poco aburrido por no poder salir. Ese sería el año en el que comenzaría la escuela, ya tenía 5 años y las leyes Capitolinas dictaban que los niños comenzaran a escolarizarse a esa edad. Había sólo un colegio en el Distrito pero yo estaba ansioso por comenzar; con Delly jugábamos al salón de clases y más que nada tenía curiosidad por compartir con otros niños, pues en la zona comercial no habían tantos como en la Veta, así que tendríamos que reunirnos en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Y ya habías visto a mamá? –preguntó Alisma enloquecida de la emoción porque su padre al fin le contaba con sus propios labios la historia de cómo conoció a su madre.

- Pues aún no, faltaban por lo menos 2 meses para iniciar las clases, pero tanta expectación debía ser por algo y no lo descubrí sino hasta ese primer día en la escuela.

- Puedes saltarte esa parte de la historia papi, ya la conozco, Finn me ha dado los detalles de la historia de la cueva.

- Oh no…!, la historia no es tan simple como se la pinté a tu mamá en la cueva, pero en ese momento estábamos en una situación complicada, luchando tan fuertemente para sobrevivir, que sólo me permití darle un atisbo de lo que realmente fue para mí ese momento.

- ¿Hay más? –los ojos de la nena brillaban a la expectación, la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres le parecía muy dulce, pero su padre estaba a punto de descubrirle algo que sólo sabrían ella y Dandelion que muy silenciosamente escuchaba detrás del sillón acompañado del fiel Uno.

- Si hija, hay más, porque no sólo fue haber escuchado cantar a tu madre, es lo que sucedió antes y después de eso. No lo comprendí hasta ser adolescente, pero sí, me enamoré de ella desde el día que la conocí, era una dulce niña con dos trenzas tal cómo las llevas tu ahora –Peeta extendió su mano para rozar suavemente el cabello de su hija, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos y ojos soñadores como los que tenía Alisma en ese momento–, con su sonrisa traviesa y su rostro siempre mirando el suelo, tomada de la mano de un gigante - o por lo menos lo que para mí era un gigante – que iba sonriente en dirección a la maestra; al detenerse, la niña se soltó de su mano y le abrazó la pierna, mientras él le acariciaba su pequeña cabecita y ella suspiraba ante el contacto. Yo los observaba a lo lejos totalmente intrigado por esa niña tan chiquita, con ese tono de piel tan extraño y tan hermoso, pero lo más sorprendente para mi eran…

- Dandelion!, ¿qué haces allí? –preguntó Katniss intrigada al momento de pasar hacia la cocina, logrando llamar la atención de Peeta y Alisma que al instante se levantaron del mueble para asomarse detrás de éste y descubrir a un muy colorado Dandelion. Peeta sólo sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Katniss, quien estaba al tanto de la historia que en ese momento alegraba los oídos de su primogénita. Dandelion salió de su escondite con la espalda erguida, los hombros rectos y el ceño muy fruncido, acariciando la cabeza de Uno para tranquilizarse y mirando a su madre con una profundidad que ésta devolvió con la sonrisa más dulce en su rostro.

- Lo siento papá, lo que sucede es que aún soy pequeño para escuchar las historias de la guerra, pero a decir verdad, quería saber que tenía tan emocionada a Alisma y decidí violar mi prohibición y escuchar a hurtadillas. Peeta lo tomó de la muñeca y descruzó sus brazos, mientras reía por la honestidad del más pequeño de los Mellark.

- Ven conmigo hijo, esta no es una historia de guerra, es una historia de amor, así que puedes escucharla sin esconderte, ¿verdad Alisma? –la niña tenía una expresión muy divertida en su rostro al ver a su hermano descubierto, Danddy era muy precoz y siempre quería saber sobre todos los aspectos ocultos de la historia de Panem, por ello sus padres habían acordado con ellos que sólo a partir de los 12 años iban a conversar abiertamente acerca de todo lo que tuvieran dudas, pero las preguntas de Dandelion comenzaron a surgir al cumplir los 6 años y mientras esperaba pacientemente por la llegada del momento de hacerlas y recibir respuesta abiertamente, se conformaba con estar atento a la menor señal de secreto para poder intentar escuchar o ver aquello que sus ojos y sus oídos esperaban. Pero los Mellark, siempre atentos a las particularidades de su hijo, tomaban las precauciones necesarias y en su hogar no salía una sola palabra de ese pasado tan doloroso; por lo general el hogar de Haymitch era el lugar escogido para "revelar secretos". Aquella mañana no habían precauciones que tomar, la historia que Peeta tenía para contar no podría dañar a nadie.

- Claro papi…!. Ven Dandelion, siéntate con nosotros y escuchemos como papá oyó cantar a mamá.

- Me quedo sólo porque me descubrieron y ya no hay nada que perder, pero que sepan que ya no soy un niño, sino me creen, pues pregunten a Finn que siempre está diciendo cuán rápido he crecido y que yo sepa, los niños no crecen rápido –Peeta sintió su corazón hínchanse, efectivamente Danddy no era más un chiquillo, ya había comenzado la escuela e iba creciendo rápidamente, pensó en sí mismo a esa edad y cómo estaba lleno de preguntas, ¿cuántas más no tendrían sus hijos que aunque no conocieran los detalles, sabían que sus padres habían sido "héroes" de una rebelión que no les permitiría conocer la represión y que en cambio les permitió poder vivir en libertad?.

- Es cierto hijo, ya eres un hombre, sólo que eres mi pequeño hombrecito, prometo llamarte la próxima vez que vaya a contar una historia, pero según nuestro acuerdo, nada acerca de la rebelión hasta los 12 años, ¿de acuerdo?, puedes preguntar como Alisma, cosas de nuestra vida antes de que nacieran, cosas inclusive de cuando éramos chicos, pero nada de esos años que vivimos en tensión.

- De acuerdo papá, aunque entonces no preguntaré mucho, pues es Alisma quien está interesada en esas cosas del amor y yo ni entiendo a qué se refiere –Peeta sonrió ampliamente, ese carácter distante de su hijo lo adoraba porque le recordaba a Katniss, siempre con demostraciones tan parcas de sus sentimientos, pero con el corazón más noble y tan apasionada que le quitaba el aliento, tan fuerte, pero tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo, y así como sólo él había podido observar esa vulnerabilidad de cerca, sabía que su hijo, idéntico a él en cuerpo, en alma era tan parecido a su madre que para siempre estaría protegiéndole del mundo para que éste, con su cruda verdad, nunca le hiriera, aunque le diera el espacio para que tuviera su propia libertad. Con Katniss no lo había podido evitar, el mundo la había golpeado fuertemente y él estuvo a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo con sus hijos, tanto su esposa como él, harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para asegurarles una buena vida, una vida que sólo hasta ahora ellos estaban viviendo y era precisamente por la presencia de esos dos chicos que transformaron su existencia.

- Entonces continuo la historia, ¿dónde quedé?... mmmm

- Me decías que el color de piel de mamá era hermoso, pero que lo más sorprendente eran…

- Ah claro!, sus ojos. Eran exactamente como los tuyos en su forma pero del color de los ojos de Danddy, así que eran gigantes para su rostro pequeño y delgado, pero siempre recuerdo que abrazada a la pierna del gigante de pronto dejó de ver el suelo para verme a mí y entonces dejé de respirar y apreté la manó de mi padre, él desvió la mirada hacia mí y me dijo que no estuviera nervioso, que me encantaría la escuela. Su abuelo no tenía la menor idea de que yo quería estar en la escuela desde hace tiempo, y que lo que me puso nervioso fue la penetrante mirada de su madre, tal como si estuviera buscando algo en mi rostro, no sonreía, no tenía ceño, sólo me observaba.

Mientras Peeta narraba la historia, Katniss estaba profundamente sonrojada en la cocina, no recordaba muchas cosas antes de la muerte de su padre, pero recordaba el vestido y recordaba que siempre veía a Peeta porque él la veía a ella, en su inocencia no imaginaba que el niño de los Panaderos estuviese interesado en ella, y menos que se hubiese percatado de sus miradas, ¿lo habrá hecho?; ella sin duda si lo había sorprendido observándola, pero se hacía la desentendida hasta que ella misma volteaba a verlo pero él ya había desviado su mirada.

- ¿Y por qué crees que te observaba? –pregunta Dandelion curioso, para quien todo tiene una razón de ser.

- No lo sé en realidad, éramos pequeños y seguro su madre no recuerda eso, pero era la hija del mejor cazador, así que supongo que lo llevaba en la sangre, esa necesidad de ver todo atentamente para que no se le escape ninguna presa.

- Ayyyyy papá, pero tú no eres un animal, ni ella quería cazarte –dice Alisma en tono jocoso pues no se imaginaba a su madre siendo tan pequeña y ya cazando.

- No hija, claro que no, pero cuando ya avanzamos más el curso me di cuenta que ella veía de esa forma todas las cosas del mundo, por eso pienso que esa era su forma de mirar y que justo en ese momento me tocó a mí. Con lo que no conté es que esa mirada haría que me quedara prendado de ella, y menos me imaginé que mi padre supiese quién era, pues luego de tranquilizar mis nervios, señaló a la niña y me dijo que esa era la hija de la mujer con la que se quería casar, pero que ella había huido con un minero al que escuchó cantar y del que se enamoró perdidamente, pues cuando él cantaba hasta las aves callaban para oír su voz; yo le pregunté que cómo era posible eso y no me supo responder. Me pudo la curiosidad y pensé en ello durante toda la mañana, estuve totalmente distraído en mi primer día de escuela, hasta que llegó el momento de la clase de música… La maestra, con su dulce voz nos preguntó quien se sabía la Canción del Valle, y la hermosa niña de ojos grises, quien también había estado un poco distraída, levantó la mano emocionada. La maestra se dirigió hacia ella y la ayudó a colocarse sobre su silla, de pié, para darle más altura…, ella sonrió y comenzó a cantar, y fue entonces cuando comprendí como era eso de que se callaran las aves, pues apenas empezó a entonar las primeras notas, los Sinsajos hicieron silencio, todos en el aula hicimos silencio, yo me sonrojé fuertemente pero no podía dejar de observarla.

- Papá, ¿y cómo te acuerdas exactamente de lo que sucedió si eras tan pequeño?

- Muy sencillo hijo, cuando oí cantar a tu madre me enamoré de ella, tal como le sucedió a tu abuela con tu abuelo; no sabía que eso era amor, pero sí, nunca pude dejar de observarla y mientras crecía nunca me interesé en otra chica porque sólo quería llegar al colegio para verla, y aunque ella no me miraba, nunca hablaba con ella, mi corazón se detenía un latido cuando la observaba pasar.

- Papáaaaaa, que bello, me encanta, no imagino a un niño de 5 años enamorado.

- Pues definitivamente yo tampoco me lo imaginaba hija, pero su madre siempre me atrajo como un imán, ella es tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan misteriosa, lleva un mundo por dentro y desde siempre quise saber cómo era ese mundo. Lo que nos pasó fue muy duro, realmente duro, pero estoy tan seguro, como que los tengo a ustedes dos aquí frente a mí, que si ella no hubiese existido en mi vida, yo no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy hoy en día, ella me salvó la vida en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero más allá de ello, su madre se convirtió en la razón para levantarme en las mañanas en el peor momento de mi vida, oírla cantar me devolvió a este mundo y saber que nos teníamos el uno al otro me daba fuerzas para salir de cualquier tribulación.

Katniss lloraba silenciosamente en la cocina totalmente conmovida escuchando las palabras de Peeta, tenía ganas de salir y abrazarlo tan fuerte, se sentía tan emocionada cómo la primera vez que escuchó la historia, pero ahora no había un teatro para una audiencia, ni dudas del porque de su emoción; las razones que la impulsaban a querer besar a ese hombre, no eran sus pesadillas, ni su propia curación, era la necesidad de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, era hacerle saber que él también había sido su razón para salir adelante, y no una vez, sino en incontables oportunidades, le salvó la vida con un pan cuando eran chicos, pero más allá de esa esperanza que le dio en ese momento, no se rindió en la arena porque era el tributo que haría que, juntos, salieran con vida de esa pesadilla; en los segundos juegos se mantuvo fuerte por él, por la promesa no dicha de salvarlo; al llegar al 13 la mantuvo cuerda sólo la esperanza de rescatarlo del Capitolio y al hacerlo y darse cuenta de su condición, lo extrañó y se convirtió en su guardiana silenciosa en el camino más duro que le tocó recorrer, cuando estaba totalmente fuera de sí y perdido en el mundo que le tocaba vivir; y luego cuando fue ella quien se perdió de este mundo, fue él quien la rescató con paciencia, comprensión, lealtad, fuerza y al final de todo ese tortuoso camino, amor, pero ¿habrá sido ese mismo amor que decía tener por ella cuándo eran chicos o habrá él desarrollado algún tipo de amor alternativo?, porque de eso si estaba segura Katniss, Peeta le amaba y ella le amaba a él.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento a Katniss, Peeta en la sala agradecía en silencio haber recuperado ese recuerdo en particular, porque sabe sin duda que el amor que siente hoy es idéntico al que sentía en su niñez, perdió su inocencia y también agradece por ello –una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro-, pero esencialmente es idéntico en profundidad, en curiosidad, en motivación, en fuerza… Es en ese momento en el que comprende que su deseo en los primeros juegos efectivamente se realizó, el Capitolio nunca pudo quitarle lo que era esencialmente, porque Katniss y lo que le inspira siempre han formado parte de su ser, ella es lo mejor de sí mismo, y ahora ese par de chicos que le observan sonrientes, son lo mejor de los dos.

_Si les ha gustado pueden dejar un review XD…! Besos._


End file.
